


elsewhere, a snow fell

by VesperRegina



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They buried him on a winter world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	elsewhere, a snow fell

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, backstory for "you, in your robes". Title from "Full Circle" by Loreena McKennitt.

You stand there, by the grave of your friend, shivering. The snow falls in lazy flakes, an irony, you think. The winter silence feigning peace in the midst of war.

You see her, flanked by the recent ever-presence of Malcolm and Hoshi. Travis and Phlox hover behind and beside. You stand apart, and wonder why.

You watch the snow drift to rest on her and you find you are unable to look away. She does not look at you, as they turn to go.

He is not here, but he haunts you still.

He had what you never could.

End.


End file.
